dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Krory, Attack
Krory, Attack (クロウリー、襲撃, Kurōrī, Shūgeki) is the 21st episode of the D.Gray-man anime. Short Summary Allen and Lavi discover that Akuma are buried in the graveyard outside the castle, suggesting Krory could also be an exorcist. Nevertheless, both Krory and Eliade fight the two exorcists so they can protect the castle and carry on with their lives together. While Lavi battles Krory, things are looking grim for Allen. However, when his cursed eye fully heals and becomes even more powerful, he finally sees Eliade for what she truly is. Long Summary Eliade cannot believe Allen and Lavi are still alive after the explosions, and resolves not to let them leave the castle. Meanwhile, Krory wonders what all the commotion is before Eliade arrives in tears and tells him two exorcists had made their way into the castle in order to kill him. On top of this, she claims they not only tried to attack her but also burned all of the flowers given to Krory by his grandfather. With that, Eliade encourages Krory drink her blood and protect the castle. Meanwhile, in the graveyard, Allen tells Lavi he recognised the smell produced by the flowers because General Cross had once grown a similar plant. While it is not necessarily the case he planted the ones at Krory’s castle, Allen believes there could be a connection. They soon manage to dig up the coffins to find they all contain Akuma. Lavi concludes that the pentacles were on the graves because after the bodies had decayed, the Akuma virus had seeped into the soil. Allen points out that this means Krory had actually been killing Akuma, but before he can finish his thought, Lavi is struck and knocked out by Krory, who then lunges at Allen. Despite Krory’s relentless attacks, Allen deactivates his Innocence and tells Krory he only wants to talk. He tells Krory that the villagers he killed were all in fact Akuma, before asking him if he is actually a vampire or something else. However, Krory simply grabs Allen from behind and bites into his neck. After telling Allen that vampires and Akuma have nothing to do with him, and that he is just a man who lives in the castle with Eliade, Krory knocks Allen into the castle, knocking him out. But it is not long before Lavi bursts out from the rubble and begins his fight with Krory. Meanwhile, Allen regains consciousness, and as he tries to make his way back outside to help Lavi, he stumbles across a secret room where he sees the shadow of some kind of creature. However, it quickly vanishes and Eliade appears behind Allen before pinning him to a bookshelf, angered about Krory not being able to take care of things despite drinking her blood. Allen is dizzy and easily overpowered by Eliade, but maintains he is not planning to harm her or Krory. He explains the villagers Krory killed were actually Akuma and that means he is an exorcist. Moreover, if that is the case, they will be taking him back to the Order with them. With this, Eliade continuously punches Allen and maintains she and Krory will stay in the castle together forever, before throwing him to the ground. In the meantime, Lavi explains to Krory that he is a parasite type exorcist whether he likes it or not, and he was simply going after Akuma blood without realising it since the consciousness within Innocence will hunt Akuma on its own. Shortly afterwards, the two begin fighting again. Inside the secret room, Eliade is about to deliver the final blow to Allen, happy at the thought of the Millennium Earl praising her, as well as being able to stay with Krory forever. As she swings the axe down to his throat, Allen’s left arm blocks the attack of its own volition. At that moment, a voice calls out to Allen, telling him the darkness is back. Allen recalls telling Mana that even if his left eye stopped working, he would still work hard to become strong and join the Black Order. As Mana disappears, he tells Allen he must delve deeper into the world of black and white. With that, Allen’s left eye gains a new form and he is now able to see Eliade is an Akuma and now has a reason to fight her. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes